To Reject the World
by RakuKonpaku
Summary: Spoilers through NT 14. Kamijou Touma was just having a perfect day. Wake up, relax with some breakfast, go to school with his friends, and hang out with them afterwards. It's all so perfect, just what is wrong?
Alright, It's been a few months since I bothered writing anything, I started on this shortly after NT14 ended but I ran out of motivation to write so it ended up not getting finished until just recently. Honestly, I was recently planning to write some stuff for Heavy Object and Zashiki Warashi, but I figured I'd finish this up first before writing the Heavy Object idea I have and I want to wait until the translations before I work on the Zashiki fics.

On the subject of _Illusion of the Demon Lord_ , I don't plan on updating it for some time until I get a good grasp of the Kamisato faction and how they would affect the world. I may end up just diverging from canon in regards to their involvement since I had a fairly important part lined up for Noukan.

Anyway, ramblings aside, read and enjoy.

* * *

" _Do you wish for a new world?"_

Bright sunlight bore into the eyes of Kamijou Touma was he woke up. The young man glanced at the clock as he yawned once to shake off the last of his drowsiness. Seeing that he had plenty of time before class started, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV before heading to the small kitchen in his dorm room. He paid little attention to the weather report he could hear from the television as he opened the refrigerator and decided on what he would eat for breakfast. He glanced around at the wide variety of ingredients in stock before deciding on a simple western-style breakfast.

Eggs sizzled in the frying pan as Kamijou lazily placed some sliced bread into the toaster. A pleasant smell filled the small dorm room as the young man's breakfast steadily cooked to perfection. As he placed his breakfast onto a plate, Kamijou was about to shout into the main room for some reason before stopping himself and quietly heading in there himself. He placed the plate on the small coffee table in front of the TV and quietly ate while idly flipping through the various channels.

After a while, he glanced at the clock and decided it was time to head to class. Short after he exited his room, his classmate and neighbor Tsuchimikado Motoharu caught up to him and they started talking. The topics included the usual nonsense like which fetishes they preferred and how they handled their homework. Roughly halfway to school, they were interrupted by Touma's _childhood friend_ , a pretty young girl that wore her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hey you guys seem to be fairly energetic today." The busty girl lightly jogged up and rested an arm on Kamijou's left shoulder as she matched with the pace of the two young men. When he first felt her touch on his arm, Touma looked down to her face, however as usual it was obstructed by long bangs. When he thought about it, he noticed that _he could not recall any actual details of her face_. The young man put the fact that the girl next to him had no discernable face to him out of his mind as he continued on to class.

When he arrived at class, the third member of the Delta Force; Aogami Pierce, greeted the two young men. The three friends started talking and got into yet another argument over something stupid, yet throughout the bizarre conversation, the _childhood friend girl_ never spoke up. Soon after, the small teacher Tsukuyomi Komoe arrived and quieted the rowdy student as she started class.

The first order of business for the class was naturally turning in their homework. Like the rest of the students, Kamijou turned in _a completed set of homework with nothing missing_. Having all of his homework completed was naturally just a matter of course, and he opened up his book with the rest of his classmates as the lesson began. After a few hours and several different classes, lunch break began.

Lunch break proceeded as usual, with the three members of the Delta Force eating together. Today they didn't cause much of a ruckus, as they discussed the finer details of a magical girl show that aired the previous night. As the conversation progressed, Kamijou noted how his knowledge of the series was cursory at best, _yet the two young men in front of him never discussed or referenced anything he was not already aware of despite not knowing exactly which parts Kamijou was familiar with._ A bitter smile started holding its place on the spiky-haired young man's face that persisted throughout the remainder of the day.

After lunch break, class naturally resumed, and a few hours later school was over. The Delta Force all went to an arcade for a bit of fun. After dominating in their usual bouts on the selection of fighting games, Kamijou glanced towards the crane games and decided to give one a try. He inserted a single coin and with practiced movements maneuvered the crane over to his target and easily snagged a small stuffed dog. The young man stared at the prize collection slot for a moment then left the machine without collecting the toy. Calmly walking through the establishment, the boy idly made his way towards a different machine and noticed that the people who were at the machine before finished what they were doing there just moments before he arrived. He did not even bother doing anything with the machine before quietly leaving the arcade.

Kamijou slowly made his way through the city towards a familiar park. He stopped at an old red vending machine and bought a random drink. He heard an odd clunk and found that two drinks had fallen instead of just one. The boy grabbed both and headed to an empty bench as he breathed in the night air that was not too cold but not too hot. Just as he opened a can and took a drink, somebody else sat down next to him. Kamijou did not even glance at the new arrival even as they struck up a conversation.

"Hey there, enjoying your day so far?"

A familiar voice greeted him, yet Kamijou still did not look. The boy thought for a moment before replying.

"You could say that it's been a perfect day. Things have been going really well and I had a fair bit of fun."

Kamijou leaned back on the bench and stared up into the starry sky as he casually continued the conversation. The person beside him chuckled a bit at his reply, and after a moment's pause spoke up again.

"Yes, a perfect day and _a perfect world. You know what I mean don't you?_ "

Despite the prying question and almost accusing tone, Kamijou did not even budge. The young boy thought for a moment as he closed his eyes. More than a minute had passed before he finally responded.

"That is true, but before we get to that, _just who are you supposed to be?_ "

As he said that, Touma finally looked towards his conversation partner and in front of him was what could only be seen as himself. Same voice, same spiky hair, he even shared some of the same scars, though the person in front of him was in a hospital gown and covered in bandages. Of note were the bandages that circled his head. The _other_ Kamijou Touma smiled as he replied.

"Why, I'm you of course, or more accurately _I'm the ideal of the Kamijou Touma from before the time he lost his memory._ "

The two unflinchingly stared at each other; one wryly smiling as the other grimly frowned. The Kamijou of the past spoke up once more as the two continued with their eye contact deadlock.

"Now that's a face you never let anybody see. Always upbeat, always ready to save the day; it must accumulate a lot of stress not being able to let anything show. Even within a perfect world like this one you can't help but feel you have to keep your true feelings of weakness bottled up. Only Othinus can catch a glimpse of what lies below, but even you can see just how messed up it is that only the one who put you through so much can even begin to start understanding the maelstrom beneath your façade. Tell me, just what is your opinion of this perfect world and what do you intend to do now that you're here?"

The "real" Kamijou Touma finally broke eye contact with his self from the "past" and slowly shifted his gaze towards his feet. Time passed as the boy quietly fidgeted, sometimes opening his mouth as if to say something only to stop before he could, sometimes taking a glance at the unchanging face of his past self. The sky continued to darken as evening turned to night, and the spiky haired boy finally managed to voice his thoughts.

"…I have to go back…"

That lone statement broke the silence of the night as the "present" turned to look at the "past". The eerily unchanging smile remained on the revenant of the boy's previous life as it replied.

"Now just why do you think that you have to go back? You've done a lot for the world; surely they can't begrudge you for accepting a perfect world for yourself to retire to? Why, I bet you could win the lottery here and become the richest man in the world, or perhaps you would prefer living with a harem of any sort of beautiful girls. Actually, thinking on it polygamy was more of Aogami's thing, I guess settling down with one nice girl is fine too."

The ghost listed off some ideas for remaining within the perfect world made just for him as Kamijou glumly stared at the thing claiming to be the ideal of his past. The other Kamijou did not even flinch as the stare turned into a glare, however it did change the topic somewhat.

"Well, I can see that you don't intend on changing your mind about that, good. That's how we've always been, steadfast for the wellbeing of others, and a cruel reminder of reality to those who would distort it for their own purposes. Imagine Breaker chose us because of this strength, and we aren't just going to give up because of a measly perfect world right? After all, _you already rejected a perfect world once before._ I bet that rookie will be surprised when you return to the real world, I seriously doubt most people would be able to even break past the initial brainwashing of the perfect worlds, let alone actively decide to reject it."

The memory of Kamijou's lost memory stood up and turned to offer its hand towards the boy still seated on the bench. Touma looked up into the eyes of himself after glancing at the proffered hand.

"Come on; let's teach that upstart newcomer what it really means to reject the world."

Kamijou grabbed the revenant's hand and was pulled up from the bench. As the boy was pulled up from his seat, the two simultaneously adjusted their grip into one of solidarity, and the ghost of the past started to fade as the world crumbled around them.

"Don't disappoint now, me."

* * *

I was thinking of adding more after he returns, but I decided I couldn't think of a better way to properly end it after that. Next up will be a Heavy Object fic, so keep an eye over there in the next couple weeks since I actually have some motivation to write right now since I finally caught up on Zashiki Warashi. On that note, I highly recommend Kamachi's other works to any fans, Index is by far his worst work in my opinion.


End file.
